Venganza
by yunypotter19
Summary: Es un poco triste espero que les guste a mi me encanto escribirlo.Dejen reviews porfi con su opinión.


**Venganza.**

Estoy de pie enfrente de él sus ojos rojos como el fuego parecen estar taladrándome los míos pero estoy segura que lo único que ve en estos es odio, y sed de venganza.

Ha conseguido su propósito y me mira con esos ojos de serpiente y esa sonrisa indeseable, por que ve en mi mirada lágrimas de sufrimiento por perder a la persona que quiero y como él nunca supo lo que es el amor nunca sabrá lo que se siente al ver a la persona amada caer ante ti por salvarte la vida, darlo todo solo con la esperanza de que tú vivas, pero lo peor es ver que él se sacrifica por ti y nunca fuiste capaz de decirle lo importante que era para ti, nunca fuiste capaz de decirle que solo con ver su sonrisa se te iluminaba el día, que ver sus hermosos ojos fijos en ti te hacían estremecer, que saber que siempre podías contar con él era lo que te hacía seguir adelante, que el pensar que siempre estarías a su lado era lo mejor que te podía pasar así fuera solo como su mejor amiga, o como yo creía que él me veía como a su hermana, que equivocada estaba pues sus últimas palabras fueron las que mas deseaba escuchar, y fueron dirigidas a mi a nadie más.

Ahora me encuentro delante de su asesino con el único propósito de matarlo, y aunque se que en cuanto eso suceda yo me iré con él no tengo miedo ya no hay nada que me ate a este mundo pues lo único que lo hacía esta tendido a mis pies con una expresión de paz que nunca antes le había visto.

Ahora él estará con los que quiere sin saber que yo lo amaba, sin saber que me ha dejado sola deseando verlo volver a mí, sin saber que en cuanto él callo sin vida mi corazón se fue con él y que lo único que retiene a mi alma aquí es querer matar a quien le hizo eso.

Miro a mi lado derecho y veo a Ron, esta de rodillas llorando, se que él esta casi igual de destrozado que yo, pues tiene a Luna en sus brazos gravemente herida, y a su mejor amigo casi hermano a mis pies muerto y sin vida, parece que se ha rendido pero se que será fuerte y conseguirá seguir a delante pues tiene a Luna que lo hará seguir, me mira fijamente y ve mi despedida en mis ojos, y veo que más lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

Giro mi cabeza hacía la derecha y encuentro a Ginny negada en Lágrimas pues después de haber encontrado a la persona que más la va a querer en la vida lo ha visto caer ante ella al igual que yo, pero pienso que no esta muerto, hace falta algo peor para acabar con un Malfoy, y más con uno al que le han enseñado en su último año lo que es amar y ser amado por alguien, en este último año Draco Malfoy fue conquistado por el encanto de la menor de los Weasley que le dio la oportunidad de ser capaz de cambiar su destino y así lo hizo.

Delante de mi puedo ver a Mcgonagall en el suelo pues después de una lucha con Bellaxtrix cayo gravemente herida, pero en su ayuda pareció Neville que mostró mas coraje del que ninguno de nosotros haya podido imaginar nunca antes, y creo saber que fue lo que le dio esa fuerza y es el sentimiento que yo tengo en estos momentos en mi interior fue la sed de venganza lo que le ha dado la fuerza para matar a Bellaxtrix con la maldición imperdonable.

Y ahora es mi turno de acabar con el ser que me ha arrebato lo mas importante de mi vida.

Él sabe que seré yo su contrincante y espera que ataque la primera y le voy a dar el gusto, seré su verdugo aunque me convierta en él mío mismo.

Nuestra lucha esta siendo muy intensa esta sorprendido de que pueda seguir después de todo lo que llevamos y me hace la pregunta estrella:

-¿Cómo puedes seguir adelante sangre sucia?- y solo una respuesta para eso, veo de nuevo a Harry cayendo ante mí y mi odio incremente hasta límites insospechados y sin vacilar digo la maldición imperdonable, junto con esa frase que le hará recordarme:

-Por el amor que sentía por él, AVADA KEDABRA, esa es mi venganza.-

Veo que se sorprende, pero no es capaz de evitar el rayo y le impacta en el pecho y veo que he impuesto en ese rayo todo el odio que sentía roto.

Pero no es hasta que lo veo caer muerto que sonrió ampliamente, y comienzo a andar hasta donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Harry, me arrodillo a su lado y comienzo a llorar, dejo que todo el dolor que siento se escape de mí.

Veo que Hagrig se acerca a mí y me coge del hombro no sabe que es lo que planeo hacer, pero me aparto de él y cojo mi varita en mis manos y viendo el miedo impreso en su rostro le sonrió y con ese gesto me despido y digo por segunda y última vez la maldición imperdonable apuntando a mi pecho, y si he calculado bien ahora mismo mi cuerpo debería de caer al lado del de harry con una amplia sonrisa pues mis últimas palabras son las mismas que las de él solo que con unas agregadas.

-Ya me reúno contigo Harry, Te amo.-

Y sin más cierro mis ojos para ver que una inmensa oscuridad se cierne sobre mí espero que después haya una luz que me guié hacía a ti de corazón lo espero pero si no es así no dejaré de buscarte nunca pues tengo toda la eternidad para reunirme de nuevo contigo y decirte lo mucho que te amo.

**Fin.**

Siento que sea tan triste pero es que estaba escuchando una canción y se me ocurrió justo en el momento espero que les guste buybuy.


End file.
